<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Oleander by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937617">Red Oleander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wandersong (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bard's Name is Kiwi (Wandersong), F/F, Fluffy lmfaoo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dunno where i'm going with this!!, Im more tired than Audrey in the first one lmfaoo, So it's sequel time, Triptych was well-liked, but - Freeform, kind of, probably sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They woke up. Audrey first.</p><p>(alt: Triptych apparently wasn't as bad as I thought lmfao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miriam/Audrey Redheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Oleander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so tired i could kiss my former worse enemy in an attempt to make her feel better but hgn bcftgt66y</p><p>All the context you need is that happened, but I reccomend to read Triptych, the prequel, first for a better experience in general. </p><p>Audrey pov again but not really, because I Love Her</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613275<br/>Also  bbvbfbg don't like don't read!! This is just fluff I wrote whilst comedically sleep deprived haha. I'll probably do Pinescone at some point too dfefrt5y67ujmn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night was mostly a blur.</p><p> </p><p>That means there was no explanation for her when she woke up cuddling with her former enemy who probably hated her, with visible tear traces on both faces.</p><p> </p><p>Eya's sweet chords.  </p><p> </p><p>Audrey almost instantly shuddered at the idea of Miriam's inevitable reaction.</p><p> </p><p>She had a million questions.</p><p> </p><p>What happened? Sources say, alot.</p><p> </p><p>Why was she not dead? Miriam must have chosen this, or she'd be under the bed, not on it.</p><p> </p><p>And most of all...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why was she enjoying this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That question kept repeatedly kicking her in the side until her mind was a sobbing, writhing mass of internal screaming self hatred and embarrassment. Sure, yeah, her ex-nemesis was pretty and all, when the starlight caught her short blue hair it was like a dusk upon mars, or, how wh-</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Eya.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, she was falling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eya, spare her..</p><p> </p><p>It came to her attention that Miriam was shifting in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Eya.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Miriam at peace like she was set Audrey's heart aflutter. Then it occurred to Audrey she was watching Miriam sleep. She instantly felt like a creep.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey closed her ey-</p><p> </p><p>Oh Eya.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, sweet Eya.</p><p> </p><p><em>Now</em> she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>She'd kissed Miriam and both fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Eya have mercy, she was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>Yet she was too lethargic to run.</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p>And she was alerted by a groggy noise of comfort that set her heart palpitating. And Miriam muttering either 'hello,' or 'oh no' while buryinng her face in Audrey's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Eya, may she redeem herself in purgatory.</p><p> </p><p>It was ironic, really.</p><p> </p><p>She'd spent so much time, poisoning the world with her fame, like a red oleander. Which wasn't a good analogy. And now she was cuddling with Miriam. </p><p> </p><p>"Well." Miriam began. "Good morning."</p><p> </p><p>Oh Eya have mercy.</p><p>"U-Uh, h-ello!" She responded.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being strangled like she expected, she was pulled closer, with Miriam gently kissing Audrey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I feel much better now." Miriam said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who wants pancakes?" Kiwi called from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>The girls shared a smile, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>Pancakes are good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>